


Penguins and Perspective

by rebel_ren



Series: Drabbles Against Despair [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Future Marine Biologist Maia Roberts, Is this kid fic? Idk, Nerds Unite!, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_ren/pseuds/rebel_ren
Summary: Elaine enjoyed watching Simon and his best friend Maia have fun at the aquarium, and she couldn't help but think how much happier he was with Maia in his life.
Relationships: Simon Lewis & Maia Roberts
Series: Drabbles Against Despair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666300
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Penguins and Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Taupe_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Taupe_Fox/gifts).



> Prompt (from the lovely Taupe): "How about maybe Saia getting to see some penguins?"

Maia’s nose pressed against the thick glass, her eyes wide as she scanned the rocks and pool of water below.

“Si! I found them! Come look!”

Elaine looked on with a smile as Simon turned around at the sound of his friend’s voice and moved over to where Maia beckoned him. She had worried a great deal about Simon when they first moved here. He’d found it difficult to make friends, coming home from school quiet and withdrawn.

Then the Roberts’ had moved in next door, and the very next day, Maia had wandered over and introduced herself. Elaine would never forget watching the way Simon had lit up when he’d discovered that Maia also liked Lord of the Rings. It had been like glimpsing the Simon she knew again, not the serious boy who looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders as he headed off to school each day.

They’d bonded over mutual interests and quickly become inseparable, the tousle-haired boy in glasses and the long-legged girl who always carried a book around. Whether it was climbing trees or building rocket ships or doing math homework, they’d done everything they could together, and since Maia’s dad Luke and Elaine were both single parents, it had helped them both out with childcare.

Now, the two best friends huddled together, peering through the glass wall of the penguin enclosure at the waddling avians below. Maia’s hands waved excitedly as she talked, undoubtedly spouting facts she’d been learning about penguins from all her reading before this long-awaited aquarium trip, and Simon’s eyes gleamed with excitement as he listened avidly, now nodding along, now pointing excitedly at a penguin, moving so vigorously that he had to keep pushing his glasses up. Watching them, Elaine couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
